Dialogue de Morts
by joelle-sama
Summary: Est-ce que François veille encore sur Aramis? S'il pouvait se manifester, que lui dirait-il? A elle, et à ceux qui l'entourent?
1. Chapter 1

**Dialogue de morts **

La douleur était vive. Déjà le sang coulait abondamment. Athos ne savait plus où la lame l'avait traversé…quelque part dans l'abdomen... Une embuscade aussi banale ! Il lui faudra donc mourir aux mains d'un coupe-jarret anonyme ? Le spadassin s'enfuyait déjà avec sa bourse…Sur le chemin désert, aux abords de Paris, qui saurait qu'il était là ? Il avait beau essayer de se relever, il ne faisait qu'aggraver sa blessure. Au désespoir, impuissant et haletant, il se laissa choir sur le sol poussiéreux.

Mais d'abord…comment s'était-il fait prendre aussi lamentablement? Un esprit aussi vif que le sien, toujours aux aguets…comment avait-il pu baisser sa garde aussi drastiquement ? A quoi pensait-il donc qui l'ait déconcentré à se point ?

Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit. _Aramis. _  
Toute la confusion qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt lui revint soudainement à l'esprit…Aramis…une femme ! Il avait appris la nouvelle il y avait déjà plusieurs jours, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir quoi en penser. Etre choqué ? Scandalisé ? Furieux ? Faire semblant ? Devait-il l'accepter telle quelle ? Se sentir trahi ? Apeuré ?

Il avait bien vu…Aramis avait compris qu'il savait son secret maintenant. Depuis ce moment, elle avait maintes fois essayé de l'approcher, de lui parler…chaque fois, il l'avait repoussée poliment, feignant des excuses absurdes pour s'éloigner. Il avait remarqué la peine dans son regard bleu…Athos avait dû se faire à l'idée : il avait peur de la femme-mousquetaire ; Il la fuyait. Bêtement, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à une femme. Lui ! Un des hommes les plus courtisé de la capitale, il ne savait plus que faire devant celle-ci ! Certes, il avait eu plusieurs femmes dans sa vie…mais la première à qui il avait ouvert son coeur avait trahi sa confiance. En était-il de même pour Aramis ?... Il avait appris à déprécier l'autre sexe…elles n'étaient qu'objets désirables de plaisirs. Mais on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance ; Il en était ainsi dans la vie d'Athos. Alors, conjuguer le nom d'Aramis au féminin lui semblait simplement inconcevable. Aramis le discret, le prude, le petit, le trop beau, le rusé… Il avait bien pensé qu'Aramis ressemblait beaucoup trop à une fille, mais de là à s'imaginer qu'il puisse en être vraiment une !...

Tout autour de lui se voilait lentement, les bruits environnants devenant plus flous…_Ah…c'est donc ça, la mort_ ?Il entendit à peine le son du galop qui s'approchait, ni le hennissement d'un cheval qui s'arrêta brusquement près de lui. Un leste cavalier atterri à ses côtés, soulevant prestement, mais délicatement, sa tête sous son bras. Il perçu l'éclat d'une longue chevelure blonde. _Tiens ! En parlant du loup !..._

« Athos ! »  
Son propre surnom résonnait lointainement…Il n'osait pas croiser son regard…que dire ? que faire ? Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps…Du coin de l'œil, il pu voir un gant blanc maculé de sang qui tremblait terriblement. Pourquoi Aramis tremblait-elle ? Il osa porter son attention vers elle : Aramis regardait sa propre main avec effroi. Il pouvait voir son joli visage terrorisé, ses yeux grands ouverts, comme si la vue de cette paume ensanglantée lui rappelait de terribles souvenirs. _Pourquoi la vue du sang vous chamboule-t-elle à ce point? Femme faible, vous n'êtes pas faite pour être soldat si vous vous mettez à pleurer dès que vous voyez un blessé! _

« ATHOS ! »  
Ce qui aurait du être un cri n'était plus pour lui qu'un éclat à peine perceptible…mais la brume qui voilait sa vue s'était complètement dissipée. Il remarqua qu'Aramis regardait autour d'elle et visiblement appelait à l'aide. Son visage exprimait un mélange de terreur, de peine extrême et de désespoir. Elle pleurait ! Le tableau devant Athos se dénuda complètement de couleur…_Devant moi ?...Pardieu, je ne suis même plus dans mon corps ! _

En effet, il se tenait debout, regardant de haut sa propre dépouille inanimée dans les bras de son amie.  
Il voyait maintenant Aramis penchée sur son corps, donnant libre cour à sa peine…Mais lentement, Aramis se transformait…. rajeunissait. L'habit de mousquetaire fit lentement place à une belle robe. Ses cheveux attachés se dénouèrent et tombèrent librement dans son dos. Quand elle se releva pour regarder l'homme dans ses bras, ce n'était plus Athos qu'elle soutenait, mais un autre ! Certes l'homme étranger avait sensiblement son âge et portait également une fine moustache. Mais ses traits étaient un peu plus doux…

« Je suis mort de cette façon… »

Athos sursauta. En se retournant, il vit devant lui le même inconnu sur lequel la vision d'Aramis pleurait. Les yeux de l'homme émanaient une telle douceur, toutefois teintée d'une profonde tristesse.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda calmement le mousquetaire.

Sans parler, l'homme pointa le cadavre dans les bras de la jeune Aramis. Athos suivit des yeux la direction du doigt pointé. Il ne pouvait toujours rien entendre du monde extérieur, mais il devinait que la jeune femme suppliait le mourant de rester près d'elle, de ne pas la quitter. Elle caressait le visage adoré, déjà froid dans la mort. Elle le serrait contre elle, espérant que sa propre chaleur pourrait lui redonner un peu de vie….

Ce tableau le bouleversa. Quoique ses sentiments envers Aramis aient été mitigés ces derniers temps, il ne supportait pas de voir son amie souffrir ainsi. _Aramis…qu'est-il arrivé ? Qui est cet homme ? Vous l'aimiez, n'est-ce pas ? C'était votre époux ? Votre amant ? _

« Allez-vous lui infliger, à votre tour, la perte d'un être cher ? » demanda doucement l'inconnu, avec une pointe de regret perceptible dans sa voix.

De toute évidence, cet étranger tenait au bonheur de la femme sanglotant par terre, à quelques pas de lui. Athos pouvait sentir combien il était difficile pour l'inconnu de ne pas s'agenouiller près d'elle et de la prendre contre lui pour la consoler, et comment son regard affligé semblait intensément implorer son pardon.  
Elle se tenait la tête à deux mains, la secouant en signe de négation, refusant d'admettre que la mort avait fait son œuvre. Elle semblait presque folle, en proie à une terrible douleur. Athos essayait de saisir ses paroles imperceptibles. _S'en veut-elle d'être arrivée trop tard ? Croit-elle que tout est de sa faute ? _

« Elle tient beaucoup à vous, vous savez… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, pour le poignard de ce voleur…mais pour le reste…il n'en tient qu'à vous…»

Son cœur fondit, et Athos parvint à peine à contenir le flot d'émotions qui explosaient en lui. _Aramis !.._.son compagnon d'armes, quelqu'un qui avait pansé ses blessures, avec qui il avait ri et partagé milles aventures…Était-ce vraiment important, le fait qu'elle soit homme ou femme ? Cela changeait-il à ce point sa valeur ?

« Si j'avais su que ma Renée était si forte, peut-être me serais-je battu un peu plus fort pour ma vie, même si l'issue aurait été la même…ne serait-ce que pour ne pas perdre la face devant une dame ? » dit l'étranger avec un sourire entendu. Lentement, il s'éloignait et son image s'évanouissait.

« Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! Qui êtes-vous ? » supplia Athos.

« Je vais vous envoyer un médecin ! » fit l'homme en guise de réponse, avant de disparaître complètement.

Athos revint à lui peu à peu. Ses yeux lui brûlaient et il sentit une larme - la sienne- couler sur sa joue. Ses sens le regagnaient peu à peu et il vit Aramis penchée au-dessus de lui.  
« Athos !... » souffla-t-elle, la voix serrée et le visage inondé.

Perdu dans ces deux yeux d'un bleu d'azur, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à son camarade. Quand on avait aimé de cette façon, on ne pouvait que s'émerveiller devant autant de courage. Qu'importe ce qu'il arriverait par la suite, Aramis resterait toujours son amie. Elle ne les avait pas trahis…il avait compris que tout ce qu'elle avait fait était à cause de son amour pour _lui_.

Un éclat d'amertume traversa son esprit. _Si seulement ma femme, ma propre femme, m'avait démontré ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de l'amour qu'Aramis éprouvait pour cet homme !... _

Il prit sa main doucement et la regarda intensément. Il lui semblait que ses forces revenaient peu à peu….

« Aramis….Pardonnez mon comportement de ces derniers jours… »

« Chuuut… »

« Je ne savais pas comment réagir…j'étais confus. Je vous ai peiné…je vous prie de m'excuser… J'ignorais… »

« Taisez-vous, gardez vos forces ! Peu m'importe si vous me détestez, mais…mais ne mourrez pas ! » Ces derniers mots se cassèrent dans sa gorge et parvinrent à peine à sortir. « Je vous en prie ! » Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son torse et le serra contre lui, laissant d'autres larmes couler sur son visage.

Athos ferma les yeux. _Non…je ne peux pas mourir_ ! Il repensa à cet homme et à quel point il semblait s'en vouloir de n'avoir pu rester près d'elle._ Je ne vous ferai plus mal, Aramis. Je vous le promets… _

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Laissez-moi vous aidez ! »  
A leur insu, un homme grisonnant avait arrêté sa charrette près d'eux et s'était élancé vers le blessé, les interrompant. « Je suis médecin, » fit-il en écartant le pourpoint maculé de sang d'Athos. Sous le regard inquiet et à la fois reconnaissant de la femme, il examina attentivement la blessure du mousquetaire. « Je ne sais par quel miracle… la blessure est grave, mais aucun organe n'est touché. Il s'en sortira certainement! » expliqua-t-il, soulagé. « Aidez moi à le transporter dans ma charrette…nous l'amènerons chez moi où je pourrai le soigner. »

Ils déposèrent doucement Athos à l'arrière du véhicule. «Faites une pression ferme pour arrêter le saignement…voilà, » le médecin avait instruit Aramis avant de prendre les rênes et de les laisser seuls. Athos, égaré dans ses pensées, n'avait soufflé mot durant le trajet. Lové contre Aramis, il écoutait battre son cœur. Elle le tenait fermement contre elle, aux aguets, comme prête à se battre pour le protéger de la Grande Faucheuse si elle venait à repasser. Il appréciait cette étreinte chaude et protectrice, une caresse maternelle et amicale qu'il avait rarement ressentie…

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la maison dudit médecin. Un autre homme leur porta assistance et aida le docteur à transporter Athos à l'intérieur.

« Nous allons nous occuper de lui…attendez ici, » le vieil homme demanda au blond mousquetaire.

« Attendez ! » s'opposa Athos d'une voix faible mais ferme. Étendant la main vers Aramis, celle-ci s'en approcha prestement et la prit affectueusement. « Il vous aime tellement… » lui dit-il, « Remerciez-le pour moi…pour son aide…il m'a sauvé la vie…Mais je ne connais pas son nom…. »

Elle le regarda confusément. « De qui parlez-vous ? »

« Mais…de _lui_, bien sûr ! » lui sourit-il faiblement.

Alors que les médecins emportaient le blessé, Aramis, complètement troublée, abandonna la main de son ami et, se tenant immobile, le laissa partir, leurs regards ne se quittant pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il disparut complètement dans l'autre pièce qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol en éclatant en sanglots, se tenant la poitrine à deux mains, comme si elle tentait, en vain, de ne pas laisser s'ouvrir une profonde blessure, et répétant ce nom qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer.

_« François ! » _

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2 : Egoiste

**"Egoïste"**  
**Dialogue de Morts 2 **

Bien que l'orage fût fort, et la pluie ruisselant presque en cascades dans les rues pavées de Paris, la jeune femme marchait d'un pied pesant, le regard vide, douloureusement courbée par un poids invisible alourdissant ses épaules. La pluie battante avait complètement détrempé ses vêtements, son chapeau et ses cheveux. Le cheval qu'elle traînait derrière elle par la bride hennissait de déplaisir, forcé de subir le pas funéraire de son maître. Le tonnerre grondait au loin, ajoutant une autre note lugubre à cette fin d'après-midi d'été.

_La température était la même, ce jour-là…_

Et comme lors de cette journée funeste, elle était seule. Les rues étaient aussi désertes que la petite chapelle où avait eu lieu les funérailles, huit ans plus tôt….

Aramis avait laissé Athos aux soins du médecin. Elle en aviserait ses amis, et le capitaine _…. Demain... _Pour l'instant, elle désirait rester seule.

Enfin, après avoir mené sa monture à l'écurie, elle entra chez elle en frissonnant. Sa demeure, assombrie par l'absence de soleil, n'avait rien d'accueillant. Le silence était lourd et ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa mélancolie. Sans cérémonie, elle jeta son chapeau sur le sol et, avec l'aide d'une pierre à feu, alluma une petite lampe. Emportant cette lumière, elle monta à l'étage pour mettre des vêtements secs.

Silencieusement, elle retira péniblement son épée et son pourpoint, comme si chaque geste la faisait souffrir. Faisant contraste avec sa chemise blanche, le médaillon rouge et or capta son œil. Doucement, elle le retira de son cou et le regarda.

Elle le tenait dans le creux de sa main, le regardant avec désintérêt. Elle n'avait pas encore fait réparer le rubis qui l'ornait et qui cachait son propre portrait. Un flot de rage l'envahi soudainement ; de toutes ses forces, elle lança le bijou contre le mur.

« Pourquoi ?! ….Pourquoi m'as-tu quittée ? » hurla-t-elle.

_Je suis si lasse…j'en ai plus qu'assez de toi ! _

Elle s'avança vers sa commode et la reversa avec fureur. Les quelques livres posés près de son lit volèrent au travers de la chambre, se brisant contre le mur. L'armoire renfermant ses vêtements fut complètement vidée et son contenu se retrouva éparpillé sur le sol.

_Si tu voulais partir, alors part ! Mais cesse de me tourmenter avec ton souvenir ! Va-t-en, va-t-en, va-t-en ! Disparaît pour de bon ! _

« Tu n'as aucune idée de toute la douleur que tu m'as infligée ! » ragea-t-elle tout haut. Elle prit un vase et le fracassa contre la fenêtre, celle-ci volant en éclat.

_Perdre un combat contre des incapables…Manson…et le Masque de Fer…même ta femme a fait mieux que cela ! _

Elle lui en voulait amèrement d'avoir échoué là où elle avait réussi…S'agenouillant sur le sol, elle se mit à le frapper de son poing.

« Pourquoi tu lui parles à lui, mais pas à moi ? »

Elle s'approcha d'un livre qu'elle avait jeté et se mit à le déchirer avec la même rage avec laquelle elle saccageait le reste de sont logement.

« Tu es toujours ici…tu es partout…mais tu m'as laissée seule !» Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur son visage. « Je te déteste ! » Elle rejeta le reste du livre, s'enlaça de ses propres bras et, ne pouvant retenir ni pleurs ni gémissements, se balançait doucement sur place, comme si cette pseudo-berceuse pouvait l'apaiser.

_Ça fait 8 ans que tu es parti…pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire mon deuil de toi ? Pourquoi même tout ce temps n'arrive pas à refermer ces blessures ? Pourquoi la douleur est-elle aussi vive ? _

« Je te hais, François… » parvint-elle à peine à articuler entre deux sanglots.

_Tu m'as tuée ce jour-là…je suis morte avec toi ! Tu m'as tout pris ! _

« Je te hais ! »

_Tu voulais que je vive ? Alors laisse-moi vivre seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! _

« Non, ne me laisse pas… » se contredit-elle en gémissant d'une voix cassée.

_Cesse de hanter mes rêves ! Tu me rends folle ! Tout est de ta faute ! _

Au travers de sa chemise, ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans la peau de ses bras. Sa poitrine, fortement enlacée par des mètres de bandages serrés, la faisait atrocement souffrir. Dans une série de mouvement brusques et remplis de fureur, elle lacéra les bandes, se libérant de leur pression désagréable.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez ! »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son petit miroir, toujours intact. Elle se leva, s'en approcha et le pris dans ses mains pour s'y regarder. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, son visage mouillé et ses yeux rougis, elle regardait son reflet renifler, sa respiration saccadée par les sanglots. Elle se trouvait si laide à cet instant…

« Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi…Je suis à peine l'ombre de moi-même ! » Elle voulait briser cette image pathétique…une vision d'elle-même qu'elle avait vue trop souvent : une femme pleurant la disparition de son amour immortel.

Les mains tremblantes de colère, elle fracassa violemment le miroir contre son propre front. Le choc l'étourdit et lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Titubant, elle allait s'écraser sur le sol quand deux bras l'enlacèrent. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent en un éclair avec effroi et elle inspira fortement, comme si elle tentait de retenir son souffle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder ; Elle savait que c'était lui.

En effet, la soutenant fermement et amoureusement, son dos à elle contre son torse à lui, il avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

« Pardonne-moi ! » souffla-t-il, la voix brisée par la peine.

Elle ferma les yeux, ayant peur que, si elle les gardait ouverts, la vision lui échappe.

« J'aurais tellement voulu vivre…crois-moi, je t'en prie ! »

Elle eut une hésitation…Pourtant, c'était vraiment lui !  
_Amène-moi avec toi ! _

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas… »

_Alors je me donnerai la mort…tu seras bien forcé de m'emporter avec toi. _

« Ne fais pas ça… »

_Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ça ? _

Elle l'entendit rire doucement. « J'en mourrais une deuxième fois si j'apprenais ta mort… » Il la serra un peu plus fort.

Elle n'osait parler. Tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur cet homme : son étreinte, sa chaleur, sa voix….

« Et quel gâchis ça serait ! Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te protéger ... » avait-il continué d'un ton moqueur.

_Quoi… ? _

« Sur la route de Calais….à Belle-Ile…tu croyais que ce n'était que ta bonne étoile ? »

Elle aurait voulu poser la main sur la sienne, mais, trop effrayée de risquer de ne rien sentir sous sa paume, elle ne bougea pas.

« Et même hier…je ne voulais pas que la perte de ton ami te cause du chagrin… »

_François !... _Sa gorge était serrée à en lui faire mal et les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux.

La voix de François s'assombrit.  
« Mais si tu veux que je m'en aille….alors je partirai pour de bon. »

_Non !...reste avec moi… _

« En es-tu certaine ? »

_Oui… _

« Tu ne me détestes pas ? »

_Idiot ! Tu sais bien que je t'- _  
Elle réalisa alors que, quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait bien crié qu'elle le haïssait… _Je suis folle…cette vie me rend folle... _

« Tu pourrais tout quitter…vivre une vie normale. »

_Pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Je ne suis rien, sans toi… _

« Tu es pourtant devenue mousquetaire ! Mais si cela ne te plait plus…tu pourrais trouver un bon époux… tiens, je l'aime bien, moi, cet Athos ! »

_Ah non ! Athos est mon ami, rien de plus !...et cesse de dire ces choses, c'est toi que j'aime ! _

« Et Porthos ? Tu ne cesses de le taquiner… »

_N'importe quoi ! _

« Être amoureuse d'un cadavre, c'est bien peu ragoutant… »

_Tu fais fi de mon amour ! _

Il la caressa tendrement. « Ma douce Renée…ton attachement pour moi me touche énormément…mais ne te prive pas à cause de moi…car ta souffrance est aussi mienne. Sois heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

Elle ne put retenir davantage ses larmes et se mit à sangloter doucement lorsqu'elle sentit son étreinte se relâcher.  
« Je te confie Philippe… »

_Ne pars pas…je t'en prie, reste avec moi… _

« Je suis toujours avec toi…. » Il posa la main sur le cœur de sa fiancée avant de disparaître complètement.

Aramis ouvrit lentement les yeux, sa vision, floue, distinguant des morceaux de verre brisés épars sur le plancher. Elle se relevant péniblement, ses muscles et ses articulations l'injuriant pour avoir passé plusieurs heures sur le sol dans une position des plus inconfortables.

Elle voulu essuyer ses yeux mouillés mais lorsqu'elle passa le dos de se main près de son front, elle ne pu réprimer un sifflement de douleur. Un peu de sang noirâtre et coagulé avait taché la manche de son pourpoint. Se rappelant les événements de la veille, et le geste final qui lui avait valu cette estafilade, elle soupira, découragée par sa propre attitude. Prenant avec précautions un bout de miroir brisé, elle examina la plaie sur son front.

« 'Va falloir laver tout ça… », dit-elle tout haut, jugeant de la non-gravité de sa blessure. C'est alors que, regardant tout autour, elle considéra le lamentable état de sa demeure. Elle secoua la tête et se leva lentement, grognant sous la rigidité douloureuse de ses membres. Ses yeux baissés s'attardèrent sur sa chemise entrouverte qui laissait à découvert les courbes de sa poitrine, puis sur d'autres taches sombres sur son pourpoint et son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Passant un doigt sur les souillures, elle devina que c'était aussi du sang séché. Pourtant, elle n'était pas blessée à ces endroits…

Elle se remémora avec horreur que ce n'était pas son sang.

_Athos ! _

Elle se précipita vers la porte en attrapant son pourpoint et son chapeau dans sa course, et sortit à toute vitesse chercher sa monture. Éperonnant son cheval, elle partit au galop.

Comment avait-elle pu le laisser seul ? Comme elle avait envie de se frapper et de se gifler pour s'être conduite aussi égoïstement ! Elle aurait du rester là, chez le médecin, à attendre qu'il se porte mieux, et ne jamais le quitter ; Pas rentrer chez elle pour…pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait même pas !

L'air frais de la nuit réanimait tous ses sens. _Mon Dieu…faites qu'il ne soit pas mort !_ Énervée, son cœur battant comme s'il voulait défoncer son buste, elle en tomba presque de sa monture en arrivant chez le soigneur, sentant sa poitrine rebondir lourdement sous sa-

S'arrêtant brusquement, elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de rebander ses seins ! Ni même d'attacher ses cheveux par ailleurs, réalisa-t-elle en passant la main dans sa chevelure. Une sueur froide traversa son dos alors qu'elle porta une main contre son épaule opposée, voulait ainsi masquer certaines courbes trop évidentes. Et si quelqu'un l'avait vue ? Elle n'avait croisé personne en route, il faisait sombre, mais…et puis, quelle heure était-il ?

Comme répondant à sa question, au loin le carillon de Notre-Dame sonna quatre coups.

« Quatre heures du matin ? » En effet, le ciel commençait à peine à s'éclaircir, changeant la teinte de son manteau noir en un velours gris-bleu. Son attention se reporta sur sa tenue. « Qu'importe. » Elle ne voulait plus se cacher, surtout pas devant Athos. Elle avait l'envie soudaine de tout lui raconter, depuis le début. Elle voulait prendre sa main…ou juste être là, à côté de lui, pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas seul.

Elle frappa à la porte plusieurs fois avant de se faire répondre par le médecin qui, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, ne vit pas les arrondis qu'elle dissimulait derrière son feutre plaqué contre sa poitrine.

« Ah… » fit le vieillard en la reconnaissant. « Vous venez voir votre ami, sans doute…il va bien, il va bien… »

Elle le suivit jusqu'à une petite chambre où elle s'empressa de s'engouffrer. S'agenouillant doucement, aux côtés d'Athos, elle lui prit la main alors qu'il la regardait, les yeux mi-clos.

« Je vous ai réveillé… pardonnez-moi, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je dormais à peine, » fit-il d'une voix faible. « Quand j'ai entendu frapper, j'ai su que c'était vous… Je suis heureux de vous voir. » Il allongea son autre bras vers le visage de son amie. « Qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux ?... Et quelle est cette blessure ? »

Elle l'avait oubliée, cette coupure !

« Je…les ai détachés, c'est tout, » répondit-elle en glissant mollement la main dans sa chevelure, en omettant les détails entourant l'entaille qui lui traversait le front.

Il la regarda encore un moment. « C'est fou, je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez plutôt belle… »

Le médecin, qui était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte, s'approcha derrière Aramis.  
«Excusez-le, monsieur…depuis hier, il divague à votre sujet…c'est qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang. »

« Mais il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement en ne réalisant pas toute l'étendue de la déclaration du soigneur.

« Oui, oui…mais ménagez-le. Allez, je vous laisse avec lui, » fit le docteur en la saluant avant de s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Aramis serra la main d'Athos encore plus fort avant d'y appuyer son front. Elle se doutait bien que ce geste était un peu trop intime pour deux amis...mais elle avait tellement envie d'être proche de lui, de sentir sa chaleur…d'être bien certaine qu'il était vivant ! Et…  
« J'ai tellement à vous dire !... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. « Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier…mais…je vous avoue… je pense que j'aurais aimé le savoir dès le début. »

Relevant la tête, elle lui sourit tristement, sachant pertinemment d'avance ce qu'Athos répondrait à sa question. « M'auriez-vous acceptée, si vous aviez d'abord su que j'étais une femme ? »

Après un long moment de réflexion, il soupira. « Non, sans doute….alors je suis content qu'il en soit ainsi. » Il retourna sa main et, à son tour, serra celle d'Aramis. « Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux, je vous en remercie. »

Devinant ce à quoi il faisait allusion, elle lui répondit sur un ton contrit : « J'ai pourtant trompé votre confiance, moi aussi… » Elle poursuivit, sous le regard interrogateur d'Athos. « C'est écrit dans vos yeux, qu'_elle_ vous a trahi. »

Elle se mordit la langue, s'en voulant d'avoir trop parlé : ce n'était pas le moment d'évoquer le souvenir de l'ancienne flamme d'Athos ! Même s'il n'en avait jamais fait allusion, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement : Athos avait autrefois aimé une femme qui l'avait profondément blessé.

Pendant un long moment, ils se regardèrent droits dans les yeux. Il lui semblait qu'Athos réfléchissait à sa réponse. Finalement, il lui sourit.  
« Mais vous, c'était pour une bonne cause ! »

Aramis lui sourit en retour. Voyant son ami brisé de fatigue, elle caressa sa joue et, dans un murmure, l'enjoignit de se reposer. Le voyant sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil, elle resta assise sur le plancher, à côté du lit, et posa sa tête à ses côtés, sur le grabat. Elle refusa de séparer sa main de celle de son compagnon.

_Je resterai près de vous. Et je vous le promets : je ne vous trahirai plus. _

A suivre!


	3. Chapter 3 : Changer

**"Changer "**  
**Dialogue de morts 3**

_« Ohé…attendez-moi ! »_

_Quelques enfants couraient dans la vallée, celui en tête du groupe ayant en main un vire-vent qu'il s'amusait à faire tourner le plus vite qu'il pu. Riant et exclamant leur joie, ils n'aperçurent pas, non loin de là, un jeune garçon de leur âge, celui-ci les regardant avec hébétement. _

_C'était la première fois que Philippe voyait d'autres enfants. En fait, c'était une des rares fois où il avait vu une personne autre que sa gouvernante. Certes, il y avait bien eu quelques inconnus qu'il avait pu entrevoir s'entretenir avec la vieille dame, et il y avait plusieurs mois, on lui avait présenté un jeune homme qui allait être son maitre d'études. Mais des enfants ? Jamais. Il s'était cru le seul petit dans un monde restreint d'adultes._

_Il voulait revoir ces enfants…et cette fois personne, ni François, ne l'en empêcherait…_

...

_Derrière la grille, Philippe se tenait droit, mais nerveux. Au loin, les petits couraient avec leur jouet, pourchassant le plus rapide d'entre eux. Encore la même bande ! Un d'eux trébucha et tomba sur le sol, mais les autres ne s'en soucièrent pas, poursuivant leur course joyeuse vers la forêt. En se relevant, cet enfant aperçu au loin le superbe manoir…et la silhouette d'un autre gamin derrière les lourds barreaux d'une grille en fer noir. Philippe se figea en réalisant que l'autre l'avait remarqué et se dirigeait maintenant dans sa direction, sa petite robe brune flottant sous ses pas rapides._

_« Bonjour ! » fit l'enfant arrivée à la hauteur du grillage. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »_

_Les mots de Philippe restaient coincés dans sa gorge tellement la stupéfaction le saisissait. _

_« Veux-tu venir jouer avec nous ? » poursuivit la fillette._

_« Je… » le petit prince parvint à peine à articuler. « Je ne…peux pas… »_

_« Ah non ?...Pourquoi ? »_

_« Désolé de vous interrompre ! » Un jeune cavalier pris prestement Philippe sur son épaule et s'éloigna rapidement, sans échanger un seul regard._

_« Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi, François ! » se débattait Philippe en frappant le dos de son précepteur._

_La gamine les regarda partir, éberluée et confuse. _  
_« Hé, Renée ! Tu viens ? » fit un garçon derrière elle._

_« Oui, j'arrive ! » Elle rejoignit rapidement ses amis, disparaissant dans les épais taillis sous le regard déçu du prince Philippe. _

« Votre Majesté me semble soucieuse… »

Le roi déposa sa plume et soupira, croisant les mains sous son menton. « En effet, Tréville…il s'agit de mon frère ; il se morfond, je crois… »

Fidèle à ses habitudes, le capitaine des mousquetaires écouta attentivement son souverain parler.

« Philippe a du mal à s'habituer à la vie de la Cour, » continua le roi, parlant familièrement avec le commandant de sa garde personnelle. « Après s'être fait si odieusement trompé, il est normal qu'il se sente gêné, voire inconfortable en ces lieux. » Il fit une pause, se cala dans son fauteuil et regarda distraitement par la fenêtre. « Qui plus est, après avoir passé toute sa vie enfermé, caché de tous….Savez-vous que les seules personnes qu'il ait connues ont été assassinées ? Quel drame ! J'arrive à peine à croire qu'il arrive à garder son calme; j'aurais été complètement traumatisé ! »

Le roi eut un sourire teinté d'un évident dédain. « Quand je pense que notre mère s'offusque qu'il soit mal à l'aise d'aller la voir…fi ! Vous, Tréville, seriez-vous tendre et affectueux avec votre mère, sachant qu'elle vous a abandonné pendant toute ses années ? Quelle outrecuidance !»

Manifestement, Louis n'entretenait pas une relation sereine avec la Reine Mère.

« Ca doit être dur de ne pas pouvoir partager son passé avec qui que ce soit… » poursuivit le monarque, une teinte de tristesse dans sa voix. Il se tourna vers l'homme grisonnant. « Vous savez, parler avec quelqu'un, et lui dire 'Vous rappelez-vous de cette personne ? Elle était ma nourrice…vous l'avez connue, vous aussi ? Parlez-moi d'elle !' Aaah, pauvre Philippe…. »

Tréville réfléchit un instant avant de parler.  
« Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec Son Altesse ? »

« Mmm ? Croyez-vous avoir trouvé une solution à sa mélancolie ? »

« Peut-être, sire… » Tréville s'inclina et pris congé.

« Comment ? » Plaquant la paume de sa main contre sa poitrine, Aramis avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Le capitaine venait-il vraiment de… ? « Vous désirez que j'aille parler au Prince Philippe de… de François? » Elle avait laissé tomber le nom de son ancien fiancé dans un souffle qui ressemblait presque à un murmure. Le nom de François était sacré, et devait toujours être prononcé avec toute la délicatesse du monde.

Mais…qu'y avait-il à dire à propos de François ? Philippe ne l'avait-il pas côtoyé beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle ? C'était plutôt elle qui devrait lui demander de lui parler de cet homme qui, même si ce ne fut qu'un bref instant, avait marqué sa vie à tout jamais.

« Je vous dois bien cela, je crois… » fit Tréville, croisant les bras derrière le dos et détournant son visage. « J'ai compris à quel point vous avez aimé cet homme…et selon Son Altesse, il s'agissait vraiment d'un être exceptionnel…»

« Mais comment expliquer à Son Altesse que je l'ai connu ?... Et la compagnie ? Et l'honneur ? Cela n'importe plus, maintenant ? »

Il se retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard sévère.  
« Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'aller dans les détails, tout de même ! »

« Euh…non, bien sûr…Mais ne me reconnaîtra-t-il pas ? »

Il eut un sourire entendu. « Vous avez floué bien des gens pendant toutes ces années ! Je suis certain que vous vous en tirerez bien. Vous n'avez qu'à mettre une tenue plus… féminine. » Il fit un geste désignant le découpage d'une robe au décolleté plongeant.

Rougissant légèrement, elle se raidit et le regarda d'un air offusqué.

« Ah, ce regard ! Vous voyez, vous savez reprendre vos vieilles habitudes facilement ! » se moqua-t-il.

Un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grognement voulu conclure la conversation alors qu'elle s'éloignait sans demander son congé.

« Attendez…. » Le capitaine contourna son bureau, s'approcha d'elle et posa affectueusement ses mains sur les épaules de sa protégée. Elle le regarda, étonnée et surprise par cet élan de douceur inhabituel de la part de son supérieur. « Je crois que ça vous ferait du bien, à vous aussi… » ajouta-t-il enfin.

Elle soupira tristement, sachant qu'il avait sans doute raison.

***  
Le lendemain soir, elle entra par la porte dérobée menant au cabinet du capitaine. Bien que les mousquetaires présents en cette soirée étaient très peu nombreux, et malgré le fait que sa pèlerine couvrait une large partie de son visage, Aramis n'avait osé passer, avec ses vêtements féminins, au travers de la cour de l'hôtel. Ce soir elle était Renée, et non le mousquetaire ; elle n'avait pas le droit de s'introduire par la porte principale.

Ce n'est pas sans surprise que Tréville la vit pénétrer dans son bureau après avoir soulevé une lourde tapisserie. Était-ce vraiment elle, sa petite mousquetaire ? Avec ses cheveux bouclés et attachés avec des fils de perles, ses cils noirs recourbés, le rouge faisant ressortir ses joues et sa bouche, et enfin les bijoux agrémentant ses oreilles et son cou, mettant par le fait même sa poitrine en valeur, la femme se tenant devant lui n'avait plus rien du soldat qu'il avait toujours connu. Il en fut ému, de voir qu'elle avait toujours caché autant de délicatesse et de féminité sous une casaque… Mais puisqu'il avait le formidable talent de cacher ses émotions sous un masque des plus rigides, c'est donc avec un visage impassible qu'il la salua.

Elle fit une légère révérence en guise de réponse. Elle n'était pas embarrassée de reprendre son identité originale et tous les attributs qui venaient avec. En effet, il lui semblait que cela ne faisait pas sept ans, mais plutôt sept jours qu'elle avait quitté le domicile familial, tellement il lui avait apparu naturel, comme autrefois, de laisser la servante de l'hôtel où elle avait logé la farder et lacer son corset. Elle du aussi admettre que, malgré la complexité et la lourdeur des toilettes féminines, elle n'avait pas été fâchée d'en porter une et de constater que même après tout ce temps, il lui restait encore certains charmes.

Tréville, en galant homme, lui offrit un bras qu'elle prit doucement. En silence, ils sortirent de l'hôtel et se dirigèrent à pied vers le Louvre. « Je vous introduirai auprès de Son Altesse, » lui expliqua Tréville alors qu'ils marchaient lentement vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Elle approuva d'un petit son guttural.

« Vous n'avez pas à lui dire comment nous nous connaissons….c'est l'entente que j'ai prise avec lui. Il me fait heureusement confiance dans cette affaire. »

« Je comprends. Je m'en tiendrai à ma vie d'autrefois. »

L'homme ne répondit rien. Appuyée sur son bras, Aramis lui semblait si différente, si douce. Ils croisèrent quelques courtisans qui se retournèrent sur leur passage, surpris de voir une dame, qui semblait jeune de surcroît, au bras du grognon capitaine des mousquetaires. Ils ne la reconnurent toutefois pas, cachée qu'elle était sous sa pèlerine.

Le cœur d'Aramis se serrait à la fois de hâte et de peur alors que son estomac se nouait inconfortablement. Elle aurait aimé se tenir devant le prince à l'instant même, afin de mettre un terme à cette attente tortueuse. François…parler de François avec une personne qui l'avait côtoyée nuit et jour pendant plus de dix ans !

Le vieux mousquetaire, de son côté, pouvait toutefois sentir la nervosité de la jeune femme sous sa main un peu tremblante. Avec compassion, Tréville posa sa main sur la sienne. « Ne vous en faites pas… »

Elle poussa un soupir profond, se décidant à lui confier le fond de sa pensée. « Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela pour moi? »

Il s'arrêta, lui fit face et posa une seconde fois ses mains sur ses épaules. « Cela fait huit ans que je vous vois avec cet air triste. Vous n'avez pas fait votre deuil, vous non plus, malgré votre vengeance accomplie. »

Amèrement, elle détourna le regard. En effet, la vengeance n'aura servi à rien…

« Aussi crois-je qu'il est grand temps que vous vous souveniez non pas de l'homme qui est mort, mais de celui qui était vivant. »

A ces mots, elle porta rapidement la main à sa bouche pour réprimer le début d'un sanglot. François…_qui avait été vivant…_.et qui ne reviendrait jamais, quand bien même elle se vengerait mille fois. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait le rejoindre que dans la mort…mais Aramis n'avait pas envie de mourir.

« Merci pour tout, mon capitaine… » Elle aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras et lui exprimer toute sa gratitude, mais le chagrin, et surtout la peur qu'il ne la croit faible et émotive, la maintenaient clouée au sol. On n'effaçait pas huit années de vie de mousquetaire en un claquement de doigt ! Aussi n'est-ce qu'un salut militaire qu'elle réussit à exécuter.

Ils se remirent à marcher et arrivèrent bientôt au lieu de rendez-vous. Le grand jardin du Louvre offrait à leur disposition un petit pavillon de pierres blanches sur lesquelles couraient de nombreux lierres en fleur. Se tenant debout, leur tournant le dos, le prince Philippe attendait, bien droit, les mains croisées derrière lui. En le voyant, Aramis sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort et son souffle s'accélérer. Cette vision lui fit arrêter son pas dans un mouvement sec et le sol crissa sous son soulier. Le bruit attira l'attention du prince qui se tourna dans sa direction.

Tréville serra sa main autour de son bras, pour la rassurer. « Allons-y. »

Cheminant ensemble vers Philippe, elle en vint à penser qu'il s'agissait presque d'une marche nuptiale : Elle, la fiancée qu'on amenait à l'autel. Tréville, le père offrant sa fille. Et Philippe, le futur époux…

Qu'aurait-elle ressenti si elle s'était mariée pour vrai?... Cette réflexion la fit trébucher, alors que son regard ne pouvait quitter celui du prince. La voyant chanceler, ce dernier s'avança prestement vers elle de quelques pas pour l'aider, mais voyant que Tréville se chargeait de la soutenir, il s'arrêta et se redressa, les laissant le rejoindre.

Face à face, le mousquetaire la présenta comme « la fiancée de François », sans donner plus de détails. Il lâcha le bras d'Aramis qui, figée, s'en était à peine rendue compte. Ce n'est que quand il se fut éloigné qu'elle réalisa son absence. La peur de l'inconnu l'envahissait soudainement. Comme si elle n'avait jamais affronté de plus pire danger, la voilà qui se tenait tremblante devant un homme désarmé.

« Bonsoir… » fit doucement le jeune homme en s'inclinant. « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Les mots d'Aramis restaient coincés dans sa gorge tellement la stupéfaction la saisissait.

« Voulez-vous venir vous promener avec moi ? » poursuivit le prince.

Pourquoi cette conversation lui semblait-elle si familière soudainement, comme si elle avait déjà rencontré Philippe bien auparavant ? Ou était-ce le fait que tout, TOUT, de Philippe transpirait François ? Ses manières, ses mots, sa douceur…

Devant son silence, le jeune homme poursuivit. « Pardonnez-moi...j'ai menti…je connais votre nom, _il _me l'a déjà dit. » Il baissa le regard, attristé et pris de remords. « J'aurais tellement préféré vous rencontrer, bien avant, en d'autres circonstances ! » murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Comprenant son allusion, elle releva sa pèlerine d'un geste rapide et lui laissa voir son visage. Prenant ensuite sa main dans les siennes, elle le regarda intensément. « Altesse, ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il est mort. N'en portez pas le blâme. »

Surprise de son élan, qui lui avait semblé pourtant si naturel, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas Renée, mais Aramis qui avait parlé. Aramis, le mousquetaire qui avait pour mission de protéger la vie et le bonheur de son roi et de sa famille. Non…ce n'était pas de la faute de Philippe si François n'était plus. Et quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne le reverrait jamais, si ce n'est dans la mort. _Mais Aramis ne veut pas mourir._

« Voulez-vous…me parler de lui ? » avait péniblement articulé Philippe.

_Il est grand temps que vous vous souveniez non pas de l'homme qui est mort, mais de celui qui était vivant. _

Les mots de Tréville résonnaient dans sa tête…Le capitaine avait raison : elle se devait de mettre un terme à son deuil ; d'y mettre une croix, comme celles que l'on pose dans les cimetières et qui sont là non pour effacer une vie, mais au contraire rappeler aux passants que, sous elles se cachent une montagne de souvenirs heureux … Il ne lui fallait pas oublier François…mais aller de l'avant et se tourner vers l'avenir. Car l'héritage qu'elle avait reçu de sa nouvelle vie était bien plus qu'Athos, que Porthos, que d'Artagnan.…Le cadeau d'adieu de François à Renée, c'était Aramis ! Une Aramis déterminée, intrépide et pétillante de joie de vivre ; une Aramis qui protégerait ses amis, et particulièrement Philippe, quel qu'en soit le prix ; une Aramis sur qui François lui-même veillait…_il le lui avait promis ! _

« Je veux bien vous parler de lui, » répondit-elle au prince fermement, d'un ton un peu glacial. « Mais à une condition !… »

Il se tint silencieux, non sans d'abord avoir été surpris de ces mots, mais attendant les termes de cette nouvelle entente.

C'est avec des yeux brillants, non pas de larmes, mais de bonheur et d'espoir, qu'Aramis leva son regard vers Philippe. Glissant son bras autour du sien, elle lui sourit tendrement et lui dit d'une voix radoucie :

« A la condition que vous me parliez de lui, vous aussi ! »

**Fin du deuil **


End file.
